Toujours
by Smilinginlove
Summary: Katniss se réveille à cause d'un cauchemar dans le train qui les mène, elle et Peeta, et leur tournée des districts. Elle demande à celui-ci de rester. [OS]


******Salut les loulous !**

******Alors, voici mon premier OS sur Hunger Games ! Il se situe dans le second volet, sorti au cinéma il y a peu de temps. Le moment de cet OS est, ben, au moment où Katniss et Peeta se dirigent vers les discricts pour leur tournée. À un moment, Katniss se réveille à cause d'un cauchemar et demande à Peeta de rester avec elle. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon esprit pervers...**

******Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

___"-Tu restes avec moi ?_

___-... Toujours."_

Ce dernier mot, prononcé par ses délicates lèvres, résonnait comme une mélodie à mes oreilles. La tête posée sur son torse, j'entendais ses battements de cœur réguliers, tentant de copier mon rythme cardiaque sur le sien. Encore un cauchemar qui m'avait fait perdre la tête en me réveillant, au point de crier comme une cinglée. Oui, cinglée, c'est ce que j'étais devenue, à cause des ces foutus jeux. Mais quand j'étais serrée contre Peeta de cette façon, quand ses mains jouaient avec mes mèches de cheveux, je n'avais aucun regrets d'avoir participé aux Hunger Games malgré moi. Sans ça, je n'aurais jamais connu Peeta. Avec lui, tout était différent, et meilleur. Sa présence m'aidait toujours, à peine il disparaissait que je me sentais lourde, inutile. Il était le seul à savoir me réconforter par de simples mots ou une simple caresse et il était d'ailleurs le seul qui pouvait me toucher sans que je me sente agressée.

Bien sûr, il y avait Gale aussi. Mais ce n'était pas les même caresses. C'étaient des gestes automatiques, des mains qui s'effleuraient par affection. Le baiser qu'il m'avait donné était une erreur, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais voir mon meilleur ami autrement qu'avant. Gale était comme mon frère, un frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Je le connaissais depuis des années, il me faisait rire, m'aidait, m'encourageait, m'écoutait, me connaissais dans les moindres détails. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est que malgré sa beauté évidente, ses yeux bleus charmeurs et son corps d'athlète, il ne surpasserait jamais Peeta pour moi. Parce que Gale était mon meilleur ami, ma famille avec ma mère, et Prim. Peeta était mon avenir, l'homme que j'aimais. Ces derniers temps, je n'avais plus toute ma tête, mais ça, je le savais. C'était Peeta, et personne d'autre.

C'est vrai que ça n'avait pas toujours été facile entre lui et moi, même maintenant. Mais j'aime cette complexité qui nous caractérise, je n'ai jamais aimé la facilité. Ce qui est certain, en tout cas, c'est que jamais un seul baiser que j'ai pu lui donner n'a été forcé. J'y ai toujours pris goût et cœur. Même quand je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, parce que j'étais persuadée que je n'étais absolument pas amoureuse de lui, et que je finirai mes jours avec Gale. Tous mes rêves étaient concentrés sur Peeta, et la peur qui me rongeait au réveil était toujours la même : sa mort. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas y survivre, et qu'après ça, plus rien n'aurait de sens. Plongée dans mes pensées noires, je sentis la main de Peeta caresser mes cheveux d'une façon plus douce et plus profonde, ce qui me fit rougir. Je sentis une drôle de sensation me prendre le corps, quelque chose d'agréable qui me calmait et m'énervait en même temps. Je me relevai et regardai son visage. Depuis quand était-il aussi beau ? Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés en arrière avec quelques mèches rebelles, son visage calme mais doux, ses lèvres appétissantes, la douceur dont il émanait... Je remontai jusqu'à lui et après une courte hésitation, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il parut un instant surpris de ce baiser, mais très vite, il me répondit avec amour. Un amour qu'il me déclarait souvent à demi-mots, qui me faisait chavirer. J'avais joué avec ses sentiments, et j'en avais vraiment honte. Maintenant, je ne joue plus. Maintenant, c'est mon cœur que je veux lui donner. Maintenant, c'est mon corps que je veux lui offrir. J'accentuais la pression sur ses lèvres et il se releva d'une manière rapide en s'adossant contre le mur pour pouvoir m'embrasser plus aisément. Sa langue rencontra la mienne et je laissai échapper un soupire de plaisir qu'il ne rata pas. Prise d'une soudaine folie et ayant besoin de le sentir contre moi, je montai sur lui et ses mains accrochèrent ma taille. Après l'avoir embrassé de nouveau, je sentis sa langue goûter ma peau, ce qui me força à mettre ma tête en arrière pour un meilleur accès à me gorge.

-Katniss... Murmura t-il avec érotisme.

Il suça la peau de mon cou un instant puis il descendit lentement jusqu'à arriver vers ma poitrine. Je retirai mon t-shirt précipitamment, ivre de sentir sa bouche sur mon corps, et dégrafais mon soutien gorge. Son regard chargé de désir me durcir mon bas ventre et il retourna le jeu en m'allongeant sous son corps chaud et excitant. Sa bouche vint tourmenter mes seins et je fermai les yeux pour me laisser aller dans ce plaisir divin qu'il me procurait. Mes mains serraient son corps, j'aurai pu griffer son dos, ses omoplates, mais il avait encore un t-shirt et une veste. Mais pourquoi était-il encore habillé d'ailleurs ? Je fis glisser sa veste sur ses bras et il jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Comprenant mon invitation, il se releva et envoya voler son t-shirt de la même façon. Je baladais mes mains sur son torse, impatiente de le sentir contre moi. Doucement, sans m'en rendre compte, il était entre mes jambes que j'avais écarté pour lui laisser cette place, et quand son torse rencontra ma poitrine, nous laissâmes échapper tous les deux un soupire de bien-être. Mais j'en voulais bien plus, et lui aussi, j'en étais certaine. Même plus que certaine, puisque maintenant qu'il avait enlevé son pantalon, je pouvais sentir son érection naissante contre moi. Je me dépêchais d'enlever également le mien et il me serra contre lui, de toutes ses forces.

-Je t'aime.

Cette déclaration n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais elle ne m'échappa pas, au contraire. Un gémissement sortit de ma gorge, et je me frottai contre lui, pour me montrer mon assentiment. Un délicat et rapide "moi aussi" réussit à sortir de ma gorge, et il me regarda dans les yeux. Ses lèvres trahirent un sourire et je l'embrassai avec passion, voulant le sentir dans mon corps.

-S'il te plait, Peeta... Encore...

Il ne fit que m'obéir, pour le restant de la nuit.

* * *

-Hey la miss, faut... Oh ! Excusez-moi !

Haymitch était entré sans frapper, évidemment, et Peeta remonta rapidement le drap sur nous, particulièrement sur moi. C'est limite si j'étais cachée en dessous. Haymitch me le fit bien évidemment remarqué, avec son tact naturel.

-J'ai déjà vu tes seins ma belle, pas besoin de... Aïe !

Peeta venait de lui lancer quelque chose, une lampe visiblement. Il était décidément très violent quand il s'agissait de moi...


End file.
